Dally always gets what he wants
by Lovetoread75
Summary: OK, so I"m continuing with the series of stories about how each of the gang met his girlfriend. Next up is Dally. Check it out and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's Dally's story, enjoy:)**

It was a sunny day on November 15 in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It was a Sunday and it meant just one thing to Dallas Winston– races. He was supposed to be at the track by noon. Lazily he put his uniform on and left the house. Buck Merrill, who was the owner of the horses, and the other jockeys were already there when he showed up. "Speaking of the devil." One of them said as Dallas walked in.

"So Winston you are down with it right?" one of the jockeys asked. It was Sammy. He was the oldest and meanest. Dally never liked him at all. Now he was standing slouching, hands in his pockets staring at Dally.

"What a hell are you talking about?" Dallas asked, lighting a cigarette.

"You know, hold off your horse. Frankie and Jerry are betting on me and a couple of other guys. So you got to let me win this time. I wouldn't try to pull off what you tried to pull off last time. You knew I was supposed to win, but your own damn pride got in the way. If you are wise you won't try to pull off the same shit this time."

Dally looked at him sizing him up. He hated to go along with fixing the races. It was one thing he was good at, one thing he actually loved doing and he took pride in the fact the he won most of the time. Everybody else went along with Sammy and Buck, but Dally didn't feel like it. "So what are you gonna do about it?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Don't be stupid Winston," Sammy spat on the ground.

"No you don't be stupid," Dallas echoed him, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Don't pull this shit on me Winston," Sammy got closer. Dally just ignored him and went to get his horse.

The races started, and Dally wasn't sure what he was going to do. Part of him thought he should go along with Sammy's plan, but part of him really wanted to win. He could easily win he thought. In a few minutes he was ahead of everyone including Sammy. He felt a rush of adrenaline from going so fast, and soon he was at the finish line.

The race ended, and Dally was announced as the winner. He got the trophy and a small cash prize. He was walking in the direction of the stables when he felt someone tap him on the back of his shoulder. He turned around, and before he could do anything he saw Sammy swing his arm and punch him square in the face. "I told you Winston stay out of this." Dally took a few steps back but didn't fall. "And I told you I hate your fucking guts" he yelled. He got closer to Sammy and punched him right into the stomach. Sammy doubled over in pain. He then stood up straight and tried to get Dally in a headlock, but wasn't successful. The crowd was beginning to gather around them – some of the jockeys as well as bystanders.

Sammy was bending down, and Dally didn't realize what he was doing until he saw him take out the blade from out of his boot. Right then Dally's reaction was to get his blade from his back pocket. He was just standing there with his blade pointing towards Sammy when they heard the sirens. Someone must've called the cops. Dally quickly put the blade back into his pocket and was going to run, but it was too late.

The police car pulled up right where he was, making the crowd step aside. The car stopped, and the police officer stepped out. To his surprise Dally saw that it was a woman. A pretty young woman at that. She got out and walked up to Dally. "Hands behind your back." she ordered.

"Why is he not getting booked?" Dally smirked.

"You were the one with the knife." she responded. Dally could've said that Sammy was the one who started it and that Sammy had a blade too, but it wasn't Dally's style to be a rat. He'd rather accept the punishment, and besides he was proud of his record with the police. He smirked slyly at the officer and put his hands behind his back. What's with this chick he thought, she couldn't have been older than 22. She was kind of cute he thought. She read his rights to him, and pushed him into the car.

They got to the police station, and the driver stopped the car. They let Dallas out of the car and led him through the doors and into a large room. There was a desk and two chairs in the room. The officer removed the handcuffs, and motioned for Dallas to take a seat, while she took a seat across from him. Officer Jenns he read her name tag.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked, taking out a notepad preparing to write stuff down. It was kind of dark in the room except for one single light dangling from the ceiling, and it was shining right into Dally's eyes.

"Not really honey," he said squinting from the light. "Can we do something about this damn light?" he said next, "it's hurting my eyes."

"If I were you I would watch what I was saying." she said to him clearly irritated by his lack of concern.

"Good thing you are not me," he responded with a sly smirk, and proceeded to get a cigarette out of his pocket. He started lighting up.

"You can't smoke in here." she said curtly, crossing her arms.

"That's a shame." He frowned, breaking the cigarette in half and putting it on the table next to him, squinting again. He shielded his eyes with his hand – "damn light. I bet you do this kind of shit on purpose." he said loudly.

"Why did you attack Mr. Rodgers?" she repeated clearly irritated.

"What's that to you?" Dallas replied, rocking in the chair a little. He was almost enjoying this conversation. He liked getting on her nerves. "I attacked him 'cause he asked for it."

"Can you clarify?" She demanded.

"There's nothing to clarify." he barked. He was getting irritated too, and the light was driving him crazy.

"Fine, maybe you can think of the answer in a cell." She put the handcuffs back on. "Follow me." she ordered angrily, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Look hun, what makes you so angry?" he mocked, "your man's cheatin' on ya? Or don't got a man all together?"

"I suggest that you keep quiet," she shot clearly ticked off.

"That's it ain't it - don't got a man." he laughed a little. "That's what you get for playing a tough chick being a cop 'n all."

"Shut up." she shot at him.

"Oh, how unprofessional." he laughed in her face. He was clearly enjoying himself. "I'll see how you laugh in the cell." she unlocked the cell and motioned for him to get in. He did, and she removed the handcuffs again.

"D'ya think I give a damn, ain't the first time and ain't the last." He looked her in the eyes. She looked embarrassed, like she didn't know what to do or say to that. Dally snorted, she was clearly new on the job. In fact he knew most of the officers at the precinct by now, but this was the first time he saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning officer Jenns was checking up on Dally. "Are you ready to talk now?" she asked curtly, looking at Dallas through the cell bars.

"Can I get some water, hun? This food they gave me is stuck in my throat."She gave him a once over. He started choking. She rolled her eyes, but went and got him a glass of water. "Thanks hun," Dally said taking a gulp.

"I would prefer if you address me as officer Jenns." She said furrowing her eyebrows. Dally was amused. "Sure officer Jenns, hun" he said loudly and saluted her as if he was in the army. She gave him a really annoyed look.

"Ok, ok sorry," he said making a face like he was sorry, and clearly getting a kick out of this. "So," she repeated "are you ready to tell me what happened yesterday?" She was clearly upset that he was making her job difficult. He noted again how cute she was. She wore her honey brown hair down and her green eyes were shining with anger. Dally caught himself staring.

"Is something wrong?" she asked confused.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong," he laughed. "Have anyone told you that you look good when you are mad?" He asked winking at her. She looked at him blushing. He laughed at her embarrassment.

"Ok I'll tellya what happened on one condition." He smirked again. She didn't say anything so he continued, "you have to give me your phone number." She blushed again and clearly didn't know what to say. Then she just turned around and locked the cell. "Let me know when you are ready to talk." She said, her high-heeled shoes clicking as she was walking away.

"Ok, ok I'll talk." Dally called after her grasping the bars and looking through them. She unlocked the cell again, and led him to the same dark room.

He took a seat behind the desk, "This damn light again." he squinted.

"Now what happened that led to the assault?" she asked, her hands on her hips standing in front of him, not taking a seat.

"Look hun it's like this - I'm jockeying for this guy named Buck, and there are other jockeys there. They told me the race was fixed and I should lose on purpose. I didn't and I won, so the one that was 'posed to win decided to give me a little working over for it. The other guy pulled a blade so I pulled mine too. I wasn't gonna use it though I ain't that stupid." He swallowed hard as he finished his story. "So see it ain't my fault," he added, squinting again from the light.

She wrote something in her notepad. "Are there witnesses to back up your story?" she asked carefully, looking up at him.

"Sure just call some of the other jockeys. Don't know if they are gonna talk though." He leaned back in his chair.

"I need their names a phone numbers." she said all business like.

"I got their names, but you are gonna have to look for the numbers on your own." He grinned.

She glared at him, "Fine, now you got to get back to the cell until I get the story from the witnesses." Dally got up from his seat. "So how 'bout that phone number hun?"He said casually, walking lazily behind her.

She didn't even turn around, but said, "Do you like not having your hands handcuffed?"

"Sure." Dally said not knowing where she was going with that.

"You call me hun one more time and you'll be handcuffed for the rest of your time here."

"Oh, don't be mad," he offered, chuckling, "by the way what's your name?"

"To you I'm officer Jenns." She replied dryly.

"I know that, but that's so impersonal what's your first name?"

"That's none of your business." she said leading him out of the room.

"Is it Lisa? Joanna? Oh c'mon tell me. I'm dying to know." He laughed. Suddenly she turned around, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "It's Michelle if you must know, but it's none of your business."

"Michelle Jenns," Dally smiled, "hm, has a nice ring to it." With that he entered the cell, and she locked it.

Dally was bored to death sitting in that cell. He was starting to dose off when Michelle unlocked the cell. "We talked to the witnesses, you can go now."

"I can go?" He asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said." He exited the cell. "So how 'bout that phone number?" he said to Michelle, running his fingers through his hair. She blushed a little again, but smiled and said "In your dreams."

"Oh, playing hard to get I like that." he said, taking a cigarette out. She ignored him and left the room.

"Now I have to walk all the way back." Dally complained, lighting up and wishing he had Buck's car.

It was evening, and Dally went directly to Buck's to get a drink and relax. He was sitting by the bar sipping his drink when the image of Michelle popped into his mind. She really was a looker. And she seemed just the right combination of tough and soft. He remembered how she was blushing and smiled, but she was pretty feisty. She was handling him just fine. He thought he'd go down to the station and ask her for her number again, but a cop? He stopped himself. Did he really want to date a cop? Finally Dally decided that he wanted to date her and Dally always got what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at around 5 p.m. Dally was standing at the reception desk at the police station. "I need to talk to officer Jenns." He said firmly.

"And what is it regarding?" The receptionist asked getting out a visitors log. Dally cleared his throat – "it's about… about the case she's working on. It's confidential." He made sure to sound really confident so that the receptionist didn't suspect anything.

"What is your name?" Dally was sure Michelle wasn't going to see him if he said his real name so he decided to just give some random name. She'll be confused who that is and is going to go see him. "It's Nelson," he said, "Nelson Brown."

"Ok, sign here," the receptionist pointed to the log.

Then the receptionist dialed the number. "Hi Ms. Jenns," she said, "There's a Nelson Brown here to see you. Says it's about a case you are working on. Ok," she hung up, "have a seat. She'll be right with you."

Dally sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He was a little nervous, which was unlike him, and he wished he could smoke in there.

In about five minutes Michelle emerged from the hallway. She saw Dally, and there was confusion in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Then she realized what happened.

"How about that phone number?" Dally said looking at the receptionist in the corner of his eye, wishing she wasn't there.

"Do you miss staying in a cell?" Michelle said briskly, "Because we can arrange that."

"If you'll be the one dealing with me I'll stay in the cell," Dally replied coolly, looking right at her.

"Right," she said, sarcasm in her voice. Then she was silent.

"Oh, don't be like that," he wanted to add hun or darling, but didn't because the receptionist was there.

Dally didn't know what else to say. He wasn't used to asking since usually girls begged him for his phone number. Michelle turned around and started walking away. Dally was pretty mad. He got in the car and pressed on the gas really hard letting his anger get the best of him.

Since he couldn't pull the trick saying he was someone else again, the next day he just got to the police station. He figured Michelle had to get out at around five or six. Sure enough at 5:45 he saw her leaving the building. She was walking towards the parking lot. Dally felt his heart beat faster and he felt an adrenaline rush. "Officer Jenns," he called out before he could even think what he was doing. She turned around and stopped, question in her eyes. Then Dally noted that she was blushing slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, getting her car keys out of her pocket, ready to get in the car.

"Look, all jokes aside," Dally said, seriousness in his voice, "I'd like to take you out on a date." She looked him in the eyes and then said quietly "I'm flattered, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" he countered, meeting her gaze.

"Because…" she replied, getting into her car and starting it.

"C'mon, don't be like that." Dallas yelled at the car as Michelle was leaving the parking lot.

"No," she yelled back, "and please don't bother me again." Oh, Dally thought, if she thought that was bothering her she ain't seen nothing yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at around 2 in the afternoon Dally was standing by the school building a big rock in his hands. He looked around making sure there were a lot of people around and threw the rock right into the windows. The glass shards flew everywhere as the window broke. As Dally expected someone called the cops.

Two cops showed up to arrest Dally, but Michelle wasn't one of them. As they led Dally towards the station he was in a really good mood and was whistling quietly to himself as he walked. When they got inside Dally said that he would only talk to officer Jenns so they had to go get her. She was not amused, Dally could tell.

"Is this your idea of having fun?" she asked angrily, and he couldn't help, but notice how pretty her green eyes were.

"Yeah, why not?" he replied grinning at her, "it is fun."

She took out a pen and a slip of paper and wrote something down then gave it to Dally. It was a slip saying he owed a fine of $100.

"Your fine is $100. You are expected to pay within a week. You can go now." Dally was disappointed. He was hoping he'd be put in a cell again and she'd be the one to check on him.

"So that's it?" he asked disappointment in his voice, "aren't you going to ask me what happened? Hey, maybe it wasn't even me who did it." She didn't even reply just gave Dally a stern look. She was blushing thought which amused Dally.

Dally was sitting alone in the room thinking what his next move should be. In a few minutes Michelle stuck her head inside. "You are still here?" she asked, "you need to go so I can lock up the room." Dally didn't say anything just got up and walked to the exit making sure to walk really close by her as he was passing. She rolled her eyes and locked the door.

For the next week Dallas showed up at the station every evening when Michelle was leaving. She always told him "no", but something was telling him she was starting to like him too. She always blushed when she was talking to him and she always looked away and wouldn't meet his gaze.

Finally on Friday he followed her home in his car. "Why are you fighting yourself?" he said, getting out of the car, "I can tell you like me."

"I can get you arrested for stalking," she said getting out of the car as well.

"But you won't," he said smiling slyly. Then he stopped himself. What was he doing he thought. Here they were in a very good neighborhood where she lived. It wasn't like where socs lived, but people living here were certainly well to do. How would he be able to go out with her? Where would he take her? He didn't have a steady job or home. He realized he didn't really thought things through.

Dally was about to turn around and get into his car and drive away when she spoke up. "Here," she took out a small address book, tore a page and wrote her phone number.

"So you like me," Dallas smirked.

"I'm just doing this to get you off my back," she replied.

"Admit it, you like me," he repeated.

"Whatever you say," she replied, blushing again.

"C'mon, not even a little bit?" She smiled mischievously, which he took as a good sign. "Talk to you later, Winston," she said still smiling and walking away.

He looked at the piece of paper in his hand. He had a lot to do. He now had to figure out where to take her on a first date. He got into the car and sighed heavily at his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day around 7 p.m. Dally was standing in front of Michelle's door and ringing a bell. Soon he heard footsteps, and she opened the door. She looked beautiful - she was wearing a white dress and a jean jacket over it. Her hair was down and she wore some makeup, not too much but just enough. Her big green eyes were glowing, and Dally, who was used to having girls fuss over him, found himself staring. He caught himself though and turned to his usual mocking, sly self. "Hey, ya look good Jenns," he offered matter-of-factly, "too bad ya gotta change."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"For where we are going you gotta wear pants. I should've toldya on the phone, but it slipped my mind."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Ya ask too many questions," he replied sly smirk still plastered on his lips. "Go change, today. I ain't got all night."

"You're actually serious." She said, shocked a little by his obnoxiousness.

"As serious as I could be."

"Get in," she said, opening the door. Dally walked in, and she disappeared in the room. He looked around - the place seemed modest, but you could tell it wasn't a greaser place. There was nice furniture and a few paintings on the walls.

Finally Michelle emerged from the room. "Ok, is this good enough for you?" she asked a little apprehensive. She was wearing black pants, a blue blouse and the same jean jacket over it.

"Perfect," Dally sad and gave her one of his signature Dallas Winston smiles.

They got in the car. "Where on Earth are you taking me?" she asked concerned. He smiled at her apprehension. She didn't know him well, and all she knew was that he was a troublemaker and had a police record a mile long. "Don't worry hun," he replied still smiling and pressing on the gas, "you'll find out soon."

"It better be something good." she said.

Finally they drove all the way to the outskirts of town. "What are we doing here?" Michelle asked once again concern in her voice. Dally stopped the car, "Do you like horses?" he asked.

"Sure, but what does it have to do with anything?"

"Follow me, c'mon," he prompted. He started walking, and she walked after him still confused as to why they were there. Finally she realized that he was walking towards the stables. That's right he jockeys she remembered.

Dally stopped and waited for Michelle to catch up with him. She walked up closer. "So this is where your horses are?" she asked.

"They are not mine," Dally sighed, "but I wish they were. Riding is the only thing I love," he said next. "I couldn't imagine doing anything else." Michelle noticed how he changed from being a sly smart alec when he was picking her up to being pretty serious now.

"This is my sanctuary," Dally said, looking Michelle straight in the eyes, "I feel free here and when I ride. I can be myself, and nobody is judging me like they do everywhere else. Just 'cause I'm from the poor side of town or 'cause my hair is heavily greased."

"Do people really judge you for that?" she asked.

"All the time," he replied bitterly. "Admit it you judged me when you first arrested me." Michelle blushed. "Just a little bit," she replied quietly.

"See," he said, "but here I can have none of that. The horses don't care what side of town I'm from," he smiled, "the only thing is the other jockeys are always trying to fix the races and honestly I'm sick and tired of that. I'm the fastest, and my horse is the best so I win almost every time and that got them ticked off." Michelle was listening quietly and the expression on her face was that of seriousness and concern. She didn't realize he felt that he was being judged by everyone and this was the only place where he could feel free. She couldn't imagine what that must have felt like.

"Is that why you got into that fight?" she asked.

"Damn right it is," he replied, anger in his voice.

"You have quite a police record," she added. "If you don't want to be judged by people you shouldn't give them a reason and that police record can be a good reason."

"Well, when you are from that side of town," he replied, "it's just something to do and something to be proud of. But don't ya be worried or scared of me," he added with a grin, "I ain't such an asshole."

He paused then continued "let me tell ya the first time I was arrested was at the age of ten. And I went to jail for that too."

"What for?" she frowned.

"Attempted robbery," He replied, staring into the distance, and then continued, "I was living pretty much alone on the streets of New York. My mother left, and my father rented a tiny apartment in the worst possible neighborhood where there were fights going on and people got shot all the time. And he was never home and when he was he was drunk."

Dallas paused, took a deep breath and then continued, "Needless to say we didn't have anything, and I started hanging out with the gang just to protect myself and of course I thought it was tuff, which it was I must admit. They were planning a robbery and I went along with that. It's not like I had a choice, but I would've chosen that anyway. Like I said we didn't have anything, and the guy they chose to rob was some kind of lawyer. There was jewelry in the house, the TV, clothes. The guys though, they were amateurs. They were thirteen and fourteen and they didn't have much experience. The lawyer showed up, called the cops and we were arrested on the spot.

I spent six months in jail and lemme tellya it wasn't fun," Dally scowled remembering his past. "I got beat up by my cellmate, and the guards treated me like shit – withheld food, hit me with their sticks, didn't let me go outside when the rest were outside. There were regular fights in the cafeteria. Then I got solitary for the whole week for fighting. That was the worst week of my life." Michelle was listening patiently a serious expression on her face.

"It must've been really hard," she said sadness in her voice. He nodded – "You get harden in jail, but anyway that's how my police record started and it went on from there." He sighed.

Then he smiled and said, "So what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked shyly. They were waking in the field of tall grass. There was nothing but a field of tall grass there by the stables.

"How did you become a little perfect cop?" He asked curiously.

"Perfect?" she laughed. "I don't share this often, but since you told me your story I'll tell you mine. Can you imagine by the age of sixteen I was heavily addicted to heroin and was leading a self-destructive life style?" Dally frowned, while she continued, "Drinking, partying and not doing anything with my life. My parents found out, and sent me to a rehab, but even that didn't help. Then one day my friend died of overdose, and I got scared," Michelle paled a little, talking about her friend's death.

"Anyway, I asked my parents to send me to rehab again. Lucky for me they had enough money to afford it. One of the programs they had at the rehab was working with the police academy so that's how I ended up being a cop. But I absolutely love it and it's the best thing that happened to me." She stopped talking, looking at Dally expectantly, waiting for his reaction.

"That's quite a story," Dally gave it a whistle, "so you are not perfect after all, that's cool, gives me hope," he chuckled, and she looked down.

"Anyway, ready for a ride?" Dally asked next.

"Sure," she replied. Dally got his key and opened the stables. He then proceeded to one of the stalls. "Meet Spirit. He's the best horse ever." The horse recognized Dally and momentarily started to nibble on the strings of his jacket, then looked worriedly at Michelle. "Don't worry," Dally said, petting the horse, "she is good people." The horse made a small noise as if to say that he understood what Dally was saying.

Dally led the horse outside, and helped Michelle climb on the horse, then climbed in front of her. They started riding. The horse started slowly but then went full speed. Michelle wrapped her arms around Dally's waist. "This is some horse you got yourself Dallas" she said.

"You got that right," he chuckled in response. "Now you see why I gotta win all the races." She chuckled too holding on tighter. They rode for a while. Michelle clearly enjoyed it. They were galloping through the grass, Michelle laughing the whole time. There was a small gutter and the horse took a leap. Michelle screamed holding on tighter.

"Ready to head back?" Dally asked after they've been riding for a while.

"Ok," Michelle replied. They went to the car. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Dally said once they were in the car. He sounded genuine, not showing off or being a smart alec, "I didn't want to bring you to just eat or something. That's boring."

"Thank you for bringing me here," she smiled, "Your horse is really great."

"Would you see me race next time?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied. She was expecting Dally to start the car, but instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers. For a moment she had this confused look on her face like she didn't know what to do, then she closed her eyes and started kissing him back.


End file.
